Fortissimo: The Ultimate Crisis
by Spica M
Summary: Todo se fue al demonio después de tantos años de lucha para lograr la paz. ¿Qué hacer? En medio de la desesperación, Nunnally encuentra a un extraño chico que desea ayudarla por la memoria de Lelouch ¿porque es tan dolorosamente igual a su hermano? ¿Quién es realmente L.L.?
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: nada de Code Geass me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para entretenimiento

Nota: este es mi primer fic de Code Geass, asi que por favor avisar cualquier incongruencia

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fortissimo: The Ultimate Crisis<strong>

**Prólogo**

Todo había sido destruido y convertido en cenizas, el caos perduró más tiempo que la paz y la gente, sin estar acostumbrada a la paz convirtió el sacrificio en un caos y desolación, todo había caído y ahora los grandes estaban en el fondo y los del fondo eran grandes.

Zero no era rival para ellos, al menos no este Zero, la gente pedía al Zero que fundó la orden de los caballeros negros, no a un impostor, la gente no quería paz, quería tener a alguien que los haga retorcerse en temor como el emperador Lelouch, pero no lo tendrían, nunca más por los errores de este mismo emperador y su gran plan, el Zero Réquiem.

A la vista de todos, la emperatriz tenía el poder, pero si veías de cerca podías ver a una orden corrupta con miembros que solo usaban todo a su favor sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ellos mismos.

Y eso que solo habían pasado diez años desde el Zero Réquiem y la muerte del gran emperador demonio.

La emperatriz no sabía qué hacer, al igual que Zero, no sabían cómo controlar a este pueblo rebelde reclamando un Zero real, a una orden corrupta, una organización de países que quería usar a Britannia de basura y quitarle todo el territorio y finalmente el retiro masivo de miembros de la orden originales que habían peleado por todo esto.

Suzaku Kururugi, actualmente el ser conocido como Zero, no se había preparado para esto, se había preparado para la paz, no para esto, Lelouch no murió por esto, no había pasado todo lo que pasó por esto, no lo merecía.

Pero no sabían que hacer, no podrían sacar un plan de la nada y ya, no eran Lelouch y Schneizel no era ayuda en lo absoluto, la federación China es el único país que disfruto de la paz y en algunos momentos se envidiaba a la federación china, pero ahora ya no es tiempo de lamentarse.

Tenían que hacer algo ahora aunque fuera lo incorrecto, pero es mejor haber hecho algo y perdido que no haber hecho nada en absoluto.

En medio del pueblo embravecido, un pequeño niño de diez años y ojos violetas recogía una manzana del suelo para limpiarla con su sucia camiseta y seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p>Bien, este fic va a estar a la par con su homónimo Fortissimo: From Insanity Affection que va a seguir la misma trama pero con diferentes escenarios.<p>

Este fic se sitúa diez años después del final de Code Geass, asi que espero les guste.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Nunnally Vi Britannia, la emperatriz del sacro imperio de Britannia se hallaba exhausta y hecho para atrás su cabeza con un suspiro apoyándose en el espaldar de su silla. Estos cinco años habían sido tan caóticos como estresantes, era complicado mantener un país y eso que tenía ayuda, no imaginaba como su hermano fue capaz de hacerlo todo por su cuenta hace unos cuantos años.

Su hermano…

Nunnally seguía lamentándose el día en el que su hermano murió, se había sacrificado en vano, todo era una pesadilla ahora mismo y nada estaba yendo bien, el pueblo solo pudo calmarse un poco cuando se reveló todo lo que su hermano había ocultado con tanto celo y finalmente después de cuatro años de revelar eso, volvió a la carga el pueblo rebelde y la FUN no era de ayuda en lo absoluto, seguían tratando de quitarle territorio a Britannia aun cuando Nunnally libero a todas las zonas pero dichas zonas se convirtieron en países xenofóbicos que atacaban a todos cuantos aparecieran y nada estaba bien.

A veces, necesitaba un abrazo de su hermano o sus simples palabras de "Nunnally, todo está bien" a veces en serio que lo necesitaba demasiado.

—emperatriz, este niño se metió a la base y argumentó que necesitaba una reunión con usted, me encargué de pedirles a los guardias de la orden que le dejaran pasar—dijo su fiel sirvienta Sayoko llevando a un niño de la mano y Nunnally volteo a ver ya que no sabía porque ella traería a un niño hasta aquí hasta que lo vio.

Alto, piel blanca y pálida, cabello negro perfectamente cortado, ojos de color violeta y un perfectamente estilizado uniforme negro de Ashford. Su mente solo pudo conectar al chico con una figura vestida de blanco que se había desangrado hasta la muerte a sus pies.

—Hermano…—murmuro más para ella misma que para nadie antes de acercarse al chico y mirarlo una vez más y ver que no se equivocaba.

— ¿C…cómo te llamas?—pregunto Nunnally tratando de controlar los temblores de su voz y el niño se limitó a mirar a la emperatriz y hacer una leve reverencia con movimientos acompasados y tranquilos.

—no tengo nombre, alteza, todos me llaman L.L. —respondió el chico mirando a Nunnally a los ojos, fijando esos orbes violetas con los de ella y esperando alguna clase de reacción.

Esos mismos ojos que vieron el morir a su madre y la invasión de Japón, esa mirada de alguien que sobrevive al infierno por su cuenta y sigue en pie para salir adelante, esos ojos y mirada digna de su hermano, del hombre que se puso frente a un gobierno corrupto y logró unificar al mundo solo para tratar de hacerlo un mundo mejor. Nunnally solo pensó en la esperanza que tenía en ese momento sin detenerse a pensar en algo más.

—Sayoko-san, llame a Zero por favor—pidió sin voltearse a ver a Sayoko y al ver de reojo a la sirvienta retirarse extendió una mano hacia el joven—dame tu mano por favor—pidió Nunnally con su voz un poco más segura que antes y vio al chico extender una mano y tomar la de ella sin duda alguna, como alguna vez lo habían hecho cuando no podía ver.

Era cálido como su hermano había sido.

— ¿Por qué querías verme?—pregunto Nunnally y el joven la miro directamente a los ojos con determinación, era tan dolorosamente similar a su hermano.

—porque quiero ayudarla, Britannia era un imperio corrupto hasta el Zero Réquiem, la gente lo sabe, pero quieren un milagro que nadie puede darles, quiero ayudarle a mantener el mundo en paz tal y como el Zero original quería, como su hermano quería, su sufrimiento y el sufrimiento de su hermano no deben ser en vano—dijo el chico o niño mientras la puerta se abría y Suzaku, vestido de Zero miraba al chico sin comprender lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Nunnally abrió los ojos sorprendida, este chico tenía la misma intención que su hermano, sabía que no mentía, no podían mentirle a ella.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó ella y el chico tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar. Parecía tratar de recordar algo que no sabía cómo expresar o simplemente tenía ese sentido de hacer las cosas dramáticas

—hace cinco años ustedes expusieron a Zero como lo que era, un ser humano que quería un mundo mejor para su hermana que había sido descartada como una debilidad, hace un año, la gente al fin logró aceptar que celebraron la muerte de su salvador durante diez años y ahora siguen pidiendo un milagro, la gente no se lo merece, pero al mismo tiempo, todos aprovecharon la muerte del hombre que estaba al mando para poder hacer lo que querían, vengarse del imperio de Britannia aprovechando las armas que él les había dado, si no lo cambio yo, nadie lo hará, sé que puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo por todos los que me importan, no me quedaré sentado esperando porque sé que puedo ayudar y si solo un joven de diecisiete años con una habilidad de controlar gente y un grupo de tres o cuatro terroristas fundaron la orden de los caballeros negros, ¿Quién dice que un chico de quince años con la habilidad de revelar los secretos de la gente y un grupo de cuatro personas no pueda hacer lo mismo?—dijo el chico con tanta fuerza en sus palabras que Suzaku tuvo que apoyarse en la pared cercana, no esperaba esto, no esperaba un discurso digno de Lelouch por parte de este chico ahora mismo, no necesitaba recordar su segundo pecado más grande, no necesitaba más recuerdos dolorosos.

Nunnally tomó entre sus dos manos la mano del chico y le sonrió brillantemente, su hermano había regresado, no lo sabía, pero había regresado a ella como lo prometió. Era él, solo ella podía sentirlo, sabía que nadie le creería, pero era cierto, ese chico, era la viva imagen de su hermano, no solo la esperanza perdida de su corazón, era él en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por venir—murmuró la emperatriz con una brillante sonrisa que hizo al chico sentirse incómodo.

Sabía que se parecía al emperador demonio, por eso lo habían llamado demonio a veces pero siempre usaban L.L. para llamarlo, como si fuera un código o algo así, jamás iba a lograr entender a Orange-to-sama ni a Ci con su raro modo de llamarlo "mini-Zero" o "Lulu".

En ese momento la emperatriz notó a Zero apoyado en la pared y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Contrario a mucho de lo que parezca, Suzaku hizo un gran esfuerzo para acercarse a la emperatriz y a la copia de Lelouch ahí presente.

El chico notó a Zero o al impostor de Zero o al "No Zero" según los japoneses, acercarse e hizo una leve reverencia. Sabía en qué parte de la cadena alimenticia estaba y solo si logra hacer las cosas bien, podría ayudar en esto como debía.

—L.L. señor—se presentó y Suzaku simplemente tembló un poco más, ese nombres era tan cruel con él, incluso le recordaban a Lelouch sin poner su nombre realmente. Las dos letras iguales, como las V.V. o las de C.C. quien había desaparecido después del Zero Réquiem y no dijo nada más que una breve y tosca despedida.

— ¿Juras ayudar al imperio de Britannia y a la orden de los caballeros negros?—pregunto Suzaku con su mejor voz de Zero al chico y este simplemente se limitó a sonreír de la misma forma que lo hacia Lelouch cuando tenía un gran plan y confianza.

—Yo, L.L. juro ayudar a lo máximo de mis capacidades a la orden de los caballeros negros y a la emperatriz Nunnally Vi Britannia—dijo el chico y Suzaku simplemente contuvo el deseo de resoplar, incluso antepone a Nunnally por sobre el imperio, igual que Lelouch.

—emperatriz, confió en que podrá seguir con el joven L.L. por ahora—dijo Suzaku y salió del lugar dispuesto a buscar una explicación para esto, o al menos, buscar a la bruja inmortal de pelo verde, sentía que ella sabía algo.

Nunnally asintió y miro al chico con una sonrisa.

—Bien, L.L. ¿Dónde vas a quedarte esta noche?—pregunto con total confianza y animo Nunnally, en estos momentos solo agradecía a toda deidad que existiese por este milagro. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderlo de vista ahora que después de quince años estaba de regreso.

—regresaré a la academia, me…consiguieron una especie de habitación para mí solo allá—dijo el chico, no quería dar detalles más de lo necesario, Orange-to-sama va a molestarse si daba muchos detalles.

La mirada de Nunnally decayó un poco antes de volver a sonreír.

—entonces mañana cuando acaben las clases de la academia puedes venir, tengo que presentarte ante la orden de los caballeros negros claro que con la ayuda de Zero—dijo Nunnally con mucha alegría, puede que solo tenga 30 años, pero en ella sigue estando la joven que había estado con su hermano durante todo el tiempo que duro su ceguera y juventud, la joven que había vivido solo para sonreírle a su hermano y desear un mundo en donde solo estuvieran ella y su hermano.

El chico asintió y con una reverencia había salido del lugar.

Caminaba por los pasillos como si conociera el lugar, pero eso era casi normal, podía decirse que conocía todos los lugares de Japón y con su perfecta memoria podía hacer uso de eso y mucho más.

Al divisar a la sirvienta que lo seguía, se molestó. ¿Acaso no dejo claro que iba a ayudar a Britania y Japón? ¿Qué más querían?

—L.L.-sama, permítame escoltarlo fuera del palacio, los guardias de la orden son un poco…agresivos con aquellos debajo de su rango—pidió la sirvienta y L.L. asintió, por ahora era su mejor opción.

Asintió y dejo que la sirvienta lo guiara por donde ya sabía que era la salida.

— ¿conoce a alguien llamada C.C.?—pregunto la sirvienta en medio de la guía y L.L. la miro confuso, que tuviera dos iniciales como nombre no significaba que conocía a otra gente que tenga nombres iguales.

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, pero conozco a Ci, eso es lo más cercano—declaró pensando realmente a que iba a esta clase de preguntas, pero la sirvienta se limitó a asentir levemente.

—La señorita C.C. era una gran amiga de Lelouch-sama que desapareció después del réquiem y pensé que tal vez usted la conocería, una mujer de cabello verde es difícil de ignorar—declaro la sirvienta llegando a la salida dejando algo sorprendido y estupefacto a L.L.

Conocía a una mujer de cabello verde y esa era Ci, ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que dos mujeres de cabello verde estén en el mismo país en el mismo periodo de tiempo y estando junto a alguien como él y el emperador Lelouch?

Las respuestas eran cero.

**~F: TUC~**

En lugar de ir directamente a Ashford, decidió ir rápidamente a la parte de la ciudad donde estaban Orange-to-sama y Ci para buscar una explicación.

Al ver el auto de Zero cerca de una de las calles, decidió aminorar el paso, no quería parecer sospechoso de nada, pero siguió su camino, si Zero estaba cerca de donde L.L. vivía, era porque buscaba respuestas, pues se las daría, tenía un plan que involucraba meter a Zero en su vida familiar para evitar que se convierta una amenaza.

Tal vez era arriesgado, talvez era tonto, pero tenía un solo plan ahora que era dejar que Zero lo siguiese y tal vez encontrar la razón por la cual el Zero original dejó a este chico como el siguiente Zero.

L.L. comprendía que Zero era un símbolo, una persona logró convertir a Zero en un símbolo y esa persona ya no estaba, por lo tanto, esa persona murió o simplemente ya no pudo soportar la presión y dejo a este chico como el siguiente Zero para continuar la legendaria figura, el icono legendario que acompañaría a la libertad.

Con tantos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, L.L. llegó a la casa cerca de la distribuidoras de frutas de la ciudad y entró a la parte de atrás de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, siempre solía estar Ci en el sofá comiendo pizza o molestando a alguna visita extraña, así que siempre que entraba sin hacer ruido, Ci sabía que era él.

— ¿No deberías estar en Ashford?—preguntó Ci cuando llegó a la sala y sonrió de lado, había dejado la puerta abierta simplemente para ver la reacción corporal de Zero ante la chica, al parecer, Ci era conocida en la orden de los caballeros negros por alguna razón.

Desde que tenía memoria Ci había estado ahí con su padre y él mismo sin decir nada, usualmente ayudando cuando era demasiado necesario, pero aparte de eso era una constante en la vida tan extraña de L.L.

—bueno, vine a contarte como me fue y sobre todo, a preguntarte algo, Ci—respondió sentándose junto a ella en el sofá y tomando un trozo de pizza de la caja que estaba en la mesa de centro y mirando la televisión.

Sin mirar de reojo, sabía que Ci estaba sonriendo porque siempre tiene reacciones raras en momentos así.

— ¿en serio? ¿Qué es más importante que mantener tu postura como el querido Arthur Gottwald en Ashford?—pregunto con algo de burla mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—bueno, juré lealtad a la emperatriz, jure lealtad a la orden de los caballeros negros, y finalmente una sirvienta me dijo de una joven de cabello verde llamada C.C. que solía acompañar al emperador Lelouch, así que me dije, ¿Cuántas mujeres de cabello verde pueden haber en un país en un mismo periodo de tiempo? Y llegue a la conclusión de que tú eres C.C. y que no me contaste que conocías al emperador Lelouch, ¿alguna otra cosa interesante que decir?—respondió simplemente antes de comenzar a comer el trozo de pizza. Que sorpresa, el día de hoy era de jamón.

Ci suspiro y se apoyó por completo en el respaldo del sillón antes de hablar.

—yo le di un geass a Lelouch antes de que fuera emperador, sin embargo, no te dije nada porque él no quería que nada se supiese y fue bastante divertido para mí el pasar con él sus transiciones que decidí respetar el deseo del muerto—respondió Ci entre mordidas de su trozo de pizza sin vacilación alguna.

Hace cinco años, cuando se hizo la declaración oficial de Lelouch Vi Britannia, Ci le había contado a L.L. sobre el geass, pero no había dicho nada más sobre el tema, era una especie de tabú dentro de la casa y L.L. nunca se sintió tentado a preguntar de nuevo sobre eso. Muchos de los japoneses que tuvieron contacto con L.L. en ese entonces comenzaron a dejar de tratarlo con tanta agresividad y comenzaron a tratarlo con culpa debido a que nadie sabía realmente los actos que cometió Lelouch por el bien del mundo. A L.L. no le importaba mucho eso, estaba feliz como estaba.

—vaya, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? A Ci le gustaba el emperador demonio, solo falta que me digas que Anya tiene el alma de alguna emperatriz muerta y por eso toma fotos de lo que sea—respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa antes de mirarla de reojo con esa expresión sombría pero extraña a la vez y miro a Ci con los ojos abiertos por sorpresa.

— ¿en serio? ¡Por favor! ¡Es el colmo! ¿Acaso tengo que tener razón en todo? Solo dime que no soy el hijo del emperador Lelouch y seré feliz—dijo L.L. bufando y cambiando de canal rápidamente.

—No eres el hijo de Lelouch, así que sé feliz—dijo Ci tomando otro trozo de pizza y L.L. suspiro aliviado antes de levantarse y caminar a la salida.

—bien, tengo las respuestas que quería, dile a mi padre que me llame cuando regrese de su "recolección de naranjas" tengo que hablar con él acerca de Zero—dijo saliendo de la casa dejando sola a Ci quien lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano.

Al salir de la casa, se vio frente a frente con Zero.

* * *

><p>He aqui el primer capítulo de Fortissimo: The Ultimate Crisis.<p>

L.L. es el mismo personaje que es Julius de Fortissimo: From Insanity Affection, simplemente que su entorno cambió, en lugar de ser encontrado por Nunnally como el The Ultimate Crisis, fue encontrado por Jeremiah y C.C. y eso es lo que causa que sea L.L. en lugar de Julius.

Tanto este como el fic homólogo Fortissimo, van a ser actualizados al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes periodos de tiempo dentro del fic:

Fortissimo: The Ultimate crisis comienza con L.L. de quince años y ya como estudiante de Ashford.

Fortissimo: From Insanity Affection comienza con Julius de diez años y con el prospecto de ir a Ashford.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

L.L. se enorgullecía de ser una persona adaptable y que puede llenar las expectativas de muchas personas fácilmente, podía ser un estudiante estrella y un excelente vicepresidente para su tía lejana Milly (aunque desconocía porque tenía que llamarla tía) y sus mini amenazas, podía ser la encarnación de Zero para sus vecinos desde que conocieron la verdad sobre Lelouch Vi Britannia, podía ser el perfecto noble de Britannia cuando su padre tenía sus momentos de culpa, pero nunca se imaginó tener que ser Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch Vi Britannia y Zero para la mismísima emperatriz de Britannia y el gran Zero que asesinó al emperador 99 del imperio al mismo tiempo.

Cuando vio los ojos esperanzados de la emperatriz, no pudo decir nada, ella esperaba a una copia de su hermano, pero él no sabía cómo lograr eso. ¡Tenia quince años! ¿Cómo esperan que haga un milagro? Bueno, al menos trataría de hacer ese milagro y decidió actuar lo mejor posible.

L.L. no sabía nada de ese hombre aparte de lo que saben todos, así que es pedirle un imposible.

No, para L.L. nada es imposible.

Con decisión, siguió a la emperatriz hasta la sala de conferencias donde esperaban los miembros más prominentes de la historia mundial de la última década, la emperatriz de la Federación China y su guardián, legendarios por ser la primera emperatriz en oponerse a los altos enuncos del país y su guardián fiel, piloto del Shen-Hu y as de la Federación China.

El primer ministro japonés, Ohgi Kaname junto con la ministra de educación Villeta Nu, legendarios cada uno por su lado, Ohgi Kaname el conocido mano derecha de Zero cuando se fundó la orden de los caballeros negros, líder de la primera resistencia japonesa que se unió a Zero y uno de los más fervientes defensores de Japón durante la dictadura de Britannia. Por otro lado, Villeta Nu, era conocía como la mujer que prueba que el cambio más radical de la visión Britannian es posible, de una defensora de los nobles y acérrima defensora del imperio en su lucha contra los japoneses a quien actualmente se enamoró de un japonés cuando este le mostró piedad. Actualmente con un hijo que estudia en Ashford en la clase de L.L. y sin mencionar que es su mejor amigo.

El general del estado Kyoshiro Todou, legendario por el milagro antes de la invasión de Britannia a Japón y legendario comandante de las espadas sagradas que luchó hombro con hombro con el original Zero y ahora manteniendo su puesto como debe ser.

Kallen Kouzuki, la legendaria As de la orden de los caballeros negros, la mejor piloto conocida en todo Japón igualada solamente por Kururugi Suzaku y su Lancelot. Retirada desde el final del réquiem de Zero.

Los últimos hermanos de Britannia que se salvaron de las disposiciones del emperador, Cornelia Li Britannia y Schneizel El Britannia. Los únicos hermanos que decidieron seguir a la emperatriz bajo ciertas condiciones. Claro que L.L. sabía que Schneizel estaba bajo un geass que hacia obedecer a Zero.

Otras figuras importantes a las cuales no vio para evitar que los nervios tomaran lo mejor de él. No había pasado ni una semana desde que conoció a la emperatriz y ya estaba ahí, a punto de conocer a todas las figuras históricas.

Pero no va admitir que estaba nervioso, Ci se burlaría tanto de él que jamás escucharía el final de esa burla. No tenía miedo, simplemente era algo que tenía que afrontar si quería que el plan de la emperatriz funcionara.

Si tiene que ser Zero para el actual Zero y el anterior emperador para la actual emperatriz, si tenía que ser Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero y Lelouch Vi Britannia para todas las personas que marcaron el fin de una tiranía, pues así será.

L.L. tragó saliva y entró con toda la confianza que tenía antes de hablar. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. No iba a permitir que su visión del futuro se quiebre porque estas personas no le quieren creer.

**~F: TUC~**

Kallen odiaba ser molestada, ¿acaso no había cumplido su deber? No quería saber nada más del mundo de afuera, estaba bien viviendo con su madre y ya, pero cuando la mismísima emperatriz le pide que vuelva a la base de la orden de los caballeros negros por una excelente noticia, no puede decirle que no, uno no le dice a la emperatriz de Britannia que no.

Con un suspiro, la llave del Guren en su uniforme de los caballeros negros y su cabello perfectamente peinado en su estilo único, Kallen salió de la casa de su madre esa misma noche para llegar a la base con suerte en la tarde, porque salir del campo hacia la ciudad no es algo que quiera hacer a menudo. Desde que se fueron a vivir retiradas de la ciudad, Kallen usó una parte de la fortuna Stadtfeld para obtener una casa fuera de la ciudad y olvidar todo.

Y ahí estaba, los nuevos miembros saludándola con respeto o con lo que ella podría creer que era respeto mientras seguía caminando hacia la sala de reuniones donde la emperatriz y Zero esperaban pacientemente.

Ahí pudo ver a Ohgi, Todou, Villeta, Mei Sumeragi y todos los miembros que habían sido parte de la orden original que había sobrevivido, si tan solo Lelouch estuviera…

También pudo ver a la princesa imperial Cornelia y su caballero junto a algunos Knight of round, al parecer era una gran reunión que necesitaba de todos aquí presentes.

—todo el mundo, gracias por venir, la razón por la que los he citado el día de hoy es para pedirles la autorización a un segundo líder de la orden y nuevo consejero y representante de Britannia, este asunto compete a todos los presentes así que quiero presentarles a L.L. —declaro la emperatriz y Kallen solo pudo recordar a la bruja inmortal que estaba con Lelouch, C.C. con un nombre con solo dos letras pero trató de restarle importancia para volver rápidamente a casa.

Y ahí entraba la persona con la que iban a tratar ellos de cerca, a Kallen no le importaba mucho pero debía mirarlo, al menos una vez por educación así que se volteó a ver al recién llegado y quedó atónita.

Ese porte, esa confianza, esa mirada era la misma del hombre que valientemente había iniciado una revolución. Ese rostro era el mismo del que una vez fue conocido como el demonio, como el revolucionario, como Zero.

Por la cabeza de muchos corrió un solo pensamiento.

Lelouch.

—mi nombre es L.L., vine aquí a presentarme ante ustedes, altos mandos del mundo y a pedir su autorización para unirme a los cargos que la emperatriz Nunnally había dictado anteriormente—declaró el chico y con una leve reverencia ante todos esperó a que alguien hablara.

Kallen vio que de entre todos, la emperatriz de China fue quien se recuperó del shock inicial y se paró para preguntar mirando al chico fijamente.

— ¿Por qué un chico tan joven quiere un cargo tan duro? Comprendo tu deseo de mejorar el mundo, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Eres solo un muchacho de no más de quince años—dijo la emperatriz de China antes de sentarse y esperar a que el chico hablara.

—Emperatriz Tianzi, puedo ser un muchacho de no más de quince años para usted y para el resto de las personas en esta junta, pero para mí, todos ustedes perdieron el rumbo cuando el Zero réquiem se llevó a cabo, todos necesitan una razón para luchar de nuevo por lo que creen y yo se las daré, el pueblo quiere un milagro, pues se los daré, no soy Zero, no llevo la máscara, pero si soy la persona que dará todo lo que tiene para que este mundo de paz soñado no sea una utopía después de un sacrificio, si quieren vencer, confíen en mi—dijo el joven con fuerza en sus palabras. Algo en ese chico le dio la misma confianza que tuvo el día en el que escuchó ese mensaje de esperanza "Si quieren ganar, confíen en mi"

Poco después algunas personas se le unieron pero ella no presto atención, toda su atención estaba fija en ese niño, L.L. o Zero o como sea que se llame. Nadie podría decirle que ese chico no era Zero, solo alguien con un cuerpo débil y una presencia que despedía confianza puede ser el Zero original, ella lo sabía.

—yo, el as de la orden de los caballeros negros, autorizo tu entrada—dijo una vez calmó sus nervios y miro al chico una vez más, tenía el uniforme de Ashford como Lelouch, tenía el mismo corte, el mismo tono de voz, era igual en todo a él, menos en el nombre. Eso era extraño, ¿podría ser que C.C. haya resucitado a Lelouch usando alguna cosa rara del geass?

Esa idea la daba esperanza.

La princesa Cornelia miro al joven frente a ella y podía jurar que si le decía hermana, ella iba a llorar, después de perder a Euphy y Lelouch, que apareciera este chico era injusto, pero no había duda en su voz, no habían segundas intenciones y eso lo podía ver a simple vista, si Nunnally confía tanto en el chico no es solo por su parecido con Lelouch, era por algo más profundo y ella se halló confiando en Nunnally una vez más.

—Yo, Cornelia Li Britannia, te autorizo el puesto de consejero y representante una vez pases una prueba—dijo al final, quería ver su estrategia, quería saber si es que es capaz de superar a Schneizel o si era como su hermano fue en vida, que confiara en Nunnally no significaba que no iba a poner a prueba las intenciones del chico.

Kaguya estaba dividida en muchos aspectos, pero terminó cediendo finalmente junto con Ohgi, quien también lo pondría a prueba en caso de ser peligroso. Algunos tenían miedo de que fuera una trampa, otros querían esperanza, pero entre el temor y la esperanza siempre hay dudas.

Y de ese modo, L.L. se convirtió en la segunda persona más influyente de las tres grandes ramas del mundo.

**~F: TUC~**

Cuando una llamada hacia el celular de Zero sonó, toda la reunión terminó y Zero miró al chico, L.L. a su lado e hizo una seña de que lo siguiese. Al fin podría hallar las respuestas

Con algo de confusión, Nunnally y L.L. siguieron a Suzaku hasta un punto donde un grupo de miembros de la orden estaban reunidos y los hizo a un lado dejando ver lo que atrajo la atención.

Jeremiah Gottwald.

L.L. hizo a un lado a todos los hombres de la orden que iban a maltratar a Jeremiah y se arrodillo a verlo.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto con un tinte en su voz que Suzaku solo había escuchado cuando Lelouch hablaba de Nunnally. Una voz tranquila, con cariño, como si hablara con alguien en quien confía ciegamente.

Jeremiah simplemente lo miro un momento antes de sonreír. A L.L. no le dio una buena espina esa sonrisa, se parecía mucho a la que hacia cuando estaba en problemas o cuando trataba de evitar que la gente tratara de atacar a L.L. cuando era un niño.

—Estoy bien, L.L. ¿lo lograste?—pregunto mirando alrededor y fijando su mirada en Zero antes de volver a ver al chico. Había estado en contra de que L.L. fuera ahora a ver a la emperatriz, pero al ver la mirada decidida supo que tenía que rendirse, así como se rindió cuando su emperador le contó del Zero Réquiem.

—sí, sí, lo logré, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te lastimaron?—pregunto antes de que Jeremiah suspirara un poco. La mirada preocupada de L.L. confundió de sobremanera a Zero, sabía que C.C. había sido vista con Jeremiah unos años antes de que desaparecieran del mapa por completo, gracias a que Gino le había puesto en contacto con Anya y ella le había dicho donde hallar a Jeremiah fue que pidió a los soldados de la orden encontrarlo.

—digamos que me pidieron visitar el lugar amenamente, no me lastimaron, así que regresa a la academia y yo hablaré con Zero para que no se repita—declaro Jeremiah y L.L. frunció el ceño. Esto no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto, a pesar de que dejo a Zero hablar con Ci, aun así fue a capturar a su padre Orange.

—en una hora llamaré para saber si estas completo y a salvo en casa hasta el final del día—declaro y luego miró a Jeremiah fijamente—es una orden.

—Yes, your highness—murmuró Jeremiah y L.L. se levantó del lugar listo para irse. Jeremiah sabía que L.L. se molestaba por el título clamando que no era de la realeza como para que le diga de ese modo, pero a veces, no podía discutir con Jeremiah.

Al irse L.L. Jeremiah se levantó del suelo y miró a Zero y Nunnally que lo miraban expectantes. Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero por ahora, tendría que cumplir sus deseos y hablar ante todos ellos por el bien de L.L.

Durante todos los años que estuvo cuidando de L.L. pudo ver las diferencias entre él y el emperador Lelouch, L.L. no tenía que fingir ser fuerte para su hermana como el emperador, L.L. simplemente tenía en su mente que debía ser fuerte por los que le rodeaban. Durante la infancia de L.L. Jeremiah lo veía alejarse del mundo para evitar salir herido, pero con el tiempo se adentró en las ciencias y en los libros, podía perderse horas buscando alguna cosa en algun libro y no estar contento hasta que saciara sus inquietudes y temía de que el joven L.L. estuviera convirtiéndose en alguien que no debía ser.

Pero muchos de sus temores se disolvieron cuando L.L. entró en Ashford. Después de que ella conoció al joven, simplemente aceptó en memoria de su vicepresidente, Lelouch Lamperouge. L.L. o Arthur Gottwald se adaptó con algo de dificultad en la vida estudiantil, pero cuando Jeremiah lo vio con el hijo del primer ministro riendo y bromeando unos meses después, supo que todo podía seguir su rumbo normal, que no le falló a su emperador.

—bien, esto tomará un largo tiempo así que espero que tengan mucho tiempo para escucharlo todo.

**~F: TUC~**

L.L. suspiro entrando a la academia Ashford con sigilo y con cuidado se acercó a la figura que esperaba afuera de la residencia que tenía él solo y con una sonrisa lo agarró del brazo haciendo que saltara de la impresión y lo mirase con molestia por el susto.

— ¡Arthur! No me pegues esos sustos ¿tienes idea de lo que pasaría si a tu pobre mejor amigo le haces esos chistes seguidos?—reclamaba con un tono dramático el joven frente a L.L. y sonrió antes de responder.

—tengo cierta idea, señor Ohgi—respondió con un tono divertido colocándose a su altura y caminando con él.

—no me digas así, es tan malo como que a ti te dijera gran heredero de la voluntad de Zero, L.L. y sé que odias que te diga así—reclamaba el joven de cabellos plateados mirando al cielo con molestia fingida mientras L.L. se permitió reír.

—No, aquí, solo somos Naoto y Arthur, nada más—respondió con total sinceridad, si, en esos momentos entre los muros de Ashford, no había L.L. solo había Arthur Gottwald, hijo de un Britannian y nada más.

—Exacto, así que nada de señor Ohgi sabes que aquí solo soy Naoto y punto—reclamó el chico y L.L., Arthur, asintió levemente.

— ¿y bien? ¿Te dejaron entrar en la guerra?—pregunto mirándolo de reojo antes de que Arthur suspirara, ¿Qué parte de que no es L.L. en Ashford es difícil de comprender para Naoto?

Ohgi Naoto, el hijo del primer ministro japonés, fue la única persona que no tuvo problemas en su apariencia similar a la del emperador demonio y su ascendencia Britannian y se acercó cuando tuvieron el primero día de clases, Naoto demostró ser una persona jovial, responsable y un muy buen amigo para L.L. que en ese entonces estaba acostumbrándose a la diferencia entre ser Arthur Gottwald y ser L.L., ambos nombres eran tan complicados de separar hasta que un día, Naoto simplemente averiguo la verdad, que el misterioso heredero de la voluntad de Zero según todo el mundo que conocía la verdadera historia del emperador Lelouch era su mejor amigo.

A pesar de que L.L. estuvo preparándose para lo peor, eso nunca sucedió, Naoto simplemente se limitó a sonreír y decirle que lo apoyaría siempre y cuando le prometiera que si él llegaba a ser emperador de Britannia, le dejara ser el Knight of Zero y patear a todos los mejores pilotos de Knightmare del mundo. Arthur aceptó dichoso tal trato aunque dudaba que algun día pudiera llegar al trono de Britannia, al final de cuentas, solo se parecía al emperador, no tenía sangre real en sus venas y por lo tanto nunca seria apto para el trono.

—sí, logré convencer a la mayoría, pero al final Zero mando a un grupo de guardias de la orden a buscar a mi padre y ahora mismo están en una…interrogación acerca de alguna cosa, y no necesito ser un genio como para saber que se trata de que si soy un peligro para el mundo o no, creo que tendremos que adelantar los planes de dominación mundial, Naoto—dijo Arthur finalizando en un tono de dramatismo fingido que causo que Naoto riera y asintiera levemente.

—Yes, your highness—dijo antes de seguir su camino y detenerse en seco recordando algo que parecía ser importante por la expresión de su rostro—Arthur, nos olvidamos de la tarea que era de entregar en una hora y media.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con sorpresa y ambos corrieron de regreso al dormitorio de Arthur a terminar dicha tarea, si el primer ministro se enteraba de que Naoto no presentó alguna tarea lo iba a investigar y si hallaba que el mejor amigo de su hijo era L.L. iba a ser un problema para ambos.

—tenemos que acabar rápido, se supone que me tengo que ver con el general Hizuke en dos horas para el partido de ajedrez—dijo Arthur en medio de su carrera y Naoto simplemente asintió.

Debido a que ya no existen nobles que puedan pagar por un partido de ajedrez ilegal que se volvieron legales a partir de un decreto del emperador Lelouch, los militares comenzaron a ser el nuevo blanco de las partidas ilegales a las que Arthur tenía mucho gusto de participar para que el dinero fuera depositado en una cuenta que compartía con Naoto quien era la persona que tenía los contactos para arreglar dichos partidos.

No podían arriesgarse a una vigilancia extrema ni una investigación por parte del ministro, esa clase de cosas eran sus pequeños secretos como mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>Bien, lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero por fin está aquí.<p>

Primero: reitero lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, L.L. y Julius son la misma persona, solo que en From Insanity Affection L.L. fue encontrado por Nunnally y en este fic, L.L. fue encontrado por Jeremiah y C.C.

Segundo, la primera aparición pública de L.L. ante el mundo, la decision de Nunnally fue basada en su mayoría al gran intelecto que poseía su hermano y L.L. al ser la copia de su hermano tiene la misma capacidad mental de su hermano y esto sería un factor decisivo en los nuevos alterados rebeldes.

Tercero, lo de Kallen me supongo que es principalmente porque ella, al ya no tener que pelear más, decidió tener una vida pacífica con su madre lejos de todo.

Cuarto, Naoto Ohgi, llamado así en honor al hermano de Kallen, Naoto, tendría básicamente la misma edad que L.L. y por ser el hijo de una Britannian y un japonés, es mucho más abierto de mente a juntarse con japoneses y con britannians, de ahí la razón por la que es el único amigo de Arthur (es decir L.L.)

Finalmente, gracias por leer y comentar, todas las dudas que tengan por favor dejarlas en un review para poder resolver sus dudas.


End file.
